


Avian Adonis

by themessengerssimp



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: 420 words, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Smut, Whipping, bird kink, leave while you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessengerssimp/pseuds/themessengerssimp
Summary: For all the Messenger's hoes.
Relationships: You/The Messenger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Avian Adonis

“Honey, I’m home!”

To my delight, my beloved Messenger poked his avian head out of the kitchen doorway.

“How was work, sweetheart?” he asked.

I sighed. “Not good. My boss was in an extra-fowl mood today. Ah! I mean, he was treating everybirdy worse than-” My cheeks reddened. Usually, I was so eloquent and articulate. But not in front of him.

The Messenger saunted closer to me, filling the air around us with the aphrodisiac scent of sewage. He touched my chin lightly with his gloved fingers, stroking my jawline softly.

“How can I make you feel better?” he whispered, his words rasping like the murmur of a whitewater river.

“You know exactly what I want,” I said, biting my lip and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Although I couldn’t see his face behind his sexy mask, I could tell he was aroused.

Quick as a viper, his nimble fingers closed around my throat, throttling me like a ragdoll.

“Choke me harder, Messenger,” I purred, and he did. I smiled as my vision started to fade into inky blackness.

As I came back to consciousness, I found myself in a grimy dungeon, my wrists tied and my bare ass freezing against the metal chair. The Messenger was leaning against the concrete wall, a whip in his hands.

“Forgive me, my father for I have sinned.”

The Messenger stepped closer, twirling the whip like a ribbon. “The safeword is  _ bubonic _ .”

He whipped me, and I cummed so hard. The chair was dripping with it, and I slid off.

“B-bubonic,” I whispered. Nodding, the Messenger threw the whip to the corner and untied me. Shivering, I sank to the floor.

“Tut, tut! Do you leave me just yet,” he said. “We’ve just started.”

The Messenger shrugged off his waistcoat at shirt to reveal his perfect washboard abs. I rushed forward and started undoing the buttons to his tailored pants. I got to my knees eagerly and grabbed his nine-inch dick and shoved it in my mouth, cum dripping down my chin. His cock was throbbing like the belly of a bullfrog, and I found myself swaying in rhythm to him.

Everything about him was perfect. He was an Adonis chiseled from feathers and flesh.

Breathing hard, I rose to my feet. I planted hard kisses along his neck. I smiled to myself. I was marking my territory. He was mine. But there was just one tiny problem.

“What about the mask?”

“The plague doctor mask stays  _ on  _ during sex.”


End file.
